Der Wunderheiler
Der Wunderheiler ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Beim Kampf mit einem Fresskopf bekommt Dean einen Stromschlag ab. Im Krankenhaus sagt man ihm, sein Herz sei so schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass er höchstens noch einen Monat zu leben habe. Verzweifelt sucht Sam einen Weg, um seinen Bruder zu retten - und erfährt von Roy Le Grange, einem Wunderheiler. Tatsächlich schafft der es, Dean zu heilen. Dann jedoch erfährt Dean, dass seine Heilung einen hohen Preis verlangt ... Handlung Sam und Dean sind in einem verlassenen Haus. Sie finden im Keller zwei Kinder im Schrank. Als sie die Kinder aus dem Keller bringen, werden thumb|left|284pxsie von etwas aufgehalten. Es ist das, wonach sie jagen. Sam bringt die Kinder nach draußen, während Dean gegen das Wesen kämpft. Er versucht es durch einen Elektroschock zu töten, steht aber in einer Wasserpfütze und wird somit ebenfalls vom Stromschlag getroffen. Sam kommt kurz darauf zurück um Dean zu helfen, doch der liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Die beiden sind im Krankenhaus, wo Sam der Polizei erzählt, dass sie die Schreie der Kinder gehört haben und deshalb in das Haus gegangen sind. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean durch den Elektroschock einen Herzinfarkt erlitt. Der Schaden ist so groß, dass Dean laut dem Arzt nur noch einige Wochen zu leben hat. Sam versucht John zu benachrichtigen und spricht ihm auf die Mailbox. Sam sagt, er würde alles tun um Dean zu helfen. Es klopft an der Tür und Dean steht davor. Er hat sich selbst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, weil er die Zeit, die ihm noch bleibt, nicht dort verbringen will. Sam findet den Wunderheiler Roy Le Grange, also machen sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Dean ist dem Mann sehr skeptisch gegenüber, thumb|left|284pxdennoch folgt er Sam. Dort treffen sie die junge Frau Layla, die an Krebs leidet, und ihre Mutter. Laylas Mutter bekommt von Deans Bedenken Wind. Sie fragt ihn, warum er dann hier herkomme. Als Dean auch noch von Roy nach vorne gebeten wird um geheilt zu werden, ist die Mutter noch weniger begeistert. Auf der Bühne legt Roy die Hand auf Deans Stirn. Dean wird darauf kurz bewusstlos. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, sieht er hinter Roy eine unheimliche Gestalt. Diese sieht ihn an und verschwindet dann. Nach dieser Prozedur suchen Dean und Sam eine Ärztin auf. Sie bestätigt Dean, dass er gesund ist und erzählt ihnen von einem jungen Athleten, der ohne vorherige Anzeichen einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Nun sind Dean und Sam hellhörig. Dean erzählt Sam von der Gestalt. Er glaubt, etwas stimme mit dem Wunderheiler nicht und will an der Sache weiter dran bleiben. Sie suchen Roy und seine Frau auf. Roy erzählt, dass er einst fast gestorben ist, aber eine zweite Chance bekommen hat. Von da an hatte er die Fähigkeit zu heilen. Dean fragt ihn, wieso er ihn ausgewählt hat, woraufhin Roys Frau sagt, dass sie ihm angesehen haben, dass er noch einen wichtigen Job zu erledigen hat. Beim Verlassen des Hauses treffen sie auf Layla und ihre Mutter. Die beiden wollen zu Roy, aber seine Frau weist die beiden ab. Die Mutter ist sauer, dass Dean Layla vorgezogen wurde. Sie hat Krebs und wird deswegen bald sterben. thumb|left|280pxDean und Sam forschen nach. Sie finden heraus, dass jede Heilung von Roy einen mysteriösen Todesfall mit sich bringt. Somit kommen die beiden auf die Idee, dass Roy einen Sensenmann beschworen hat um die Leute zu heilen. Sam erinnert sich an ein Kreuz in Roys Haus, welches auf der Todeskarte eines Tarotsets zu sehen ist. Sie fahren zur nächsten Show von Roy und treffen auf einen Mann, der gegen diese Sitzungen protestiert. Sam bricht in Roys Haus ein. Er findet ein Buch, das die Beschwörungen des Sensenmannes dokumentiert. Nebenan liegen Zeitungsartikel über verstorbene Menschen. Das nächste Opfer wird der Demonstrant vor der Show sein. Sam informiert Dean darüber und macht sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Opfer. Dean beobachtet die Zeremonie. Er will Roy aufhalten, zögert aber, als er Layla nach vorne bittet. Er versucht mit ihr zu reden und bittet sie, nicht zu Roy zu gehen. Sie macht es dennoch, da sie schon lange wartet und auch geheilt werden will. Dean unterbricht die Zeremonie, indem er alle aus dem Zelt verscheucht. Sam findet währenddessen den Mann, der bereits vom Sensenmann verfolgt wird. Da der Sensenmann trotz der abgebrochenen Zeremonie da ist, wird Dean klar, dass Roys Frau ihn kontrolliert. Sie ist die einzige, die noch im Zelt ist. Sie droht Dean und will, dass er sich von den Sitzungen fern hält. Roy verspricht Layla unterdessen, dass er sie später in einer privaten Sitzung heilen wird. thumb|left|290pxAbends machen sich Dean und Sam nochmal auf den Weg, um Roys Frau aufzuhalten. Sam findet im Keller den Altar, der benötigt wird um den Sensenmann zu beschwören. Alarmierend ist, dass Deans Bild auf dem Altar steht und er somit das nächste Opfer ist. Sam zerstört den Altar, wird jedoch im Keller eingesperrt. Dean wird plötzlich vom Sensenmann verfolgt. Er versucht vor ihm zu fliehen, während Sam das Amulett zerstört, das Roys Frau benutzt um den Sensenmann zu kontrollieren. Dies geschieht kurz vor Laylas Heilung. Der Sensenmann verschwindet allerdings nicht sofort, sondern holt sich noch Roys Frau. Als Dean und Sam die Stadt verlassen wollen, lädt Sam Layla ein, damit Dean sich bei ihr verabschieden kann. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass bei Roys Sitzung nichts passiert ist, ihr Krebs jedoch trotzdem verschwunden ist. Die Brüder erfahren auch, dass Roys Frau an dem Abend verstarb. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Sensenmann *Sue Ann Le Grange *Roy Le Grange *Layla Rourke Vorkommende Wesen *Sensenmann *Fresskopf Musik *'Death in the Valley' von Death Riders *'Don't Fear The Reaper' von Blue Öyster Cult Zitate :Dean: Hast du jemals das Tagesprogramm gesehen? Es ist furchtbar. ---- :Sam: Ich habe mit dem Arzt geredet. :Dean: Dieser weichgespülte Teddybär, dem würde ich gerne die Meinung sagen. ---- :Dean: Ich habe mich selbst entlassen. Wer will schon in einem Krankenhaus sterben, wo es keine geilen Krankenschwestern gibt. ---- :Layla: Also, wenn Sie nicht daran glauben, wieso sind Sie dann hier? :Dean: Wie es aussieht, reicht der Glaube meines Bruders für uns beide. ---- :Dean: Wieso, wieso mich? Von all den kranken Menschen, wieso haben Sie mich gerettet? :Roy: Naja, wie ich schon sagte, der Herr führt mich, ich habe in ihr Herz gesehen und da wusste ich, Sie sind es. :Dean: Was sahen Sie in meinem Herzen? :Roy: Ein junger Mann mit einem sehr wichtigen Auftrag, der noch nicht zu Ende geführt ist. ---- :Sam: Wir können Roy doch nicht umbringen. :Dean: Dieser Typ spielt Gott, er entscheidet wer lebt und wer stirbt, der Kerl ist einfach ein Monster. :Sam: Nein, wir werden keinen Menschen töten, Dean. Wenn wir das tun, sind wir auch nicht besser als er. :Dean: Okay, wir dürfen Roy nicht töten, wir können den Tod nicht töten. Eine andere schlaue Idee, Collegeboy? ---- :Layla: Wenn man den Glauben haben will, dann darf man ihn nicht nur haben wenn Wunder passieren. Man muss auch ohne Wunder daran glauben. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Faith (Glauben) *'Spanisch:' Fe (Glauben) *'Französisch:' Magie noire (Schwarze Magie) *'Italienisch:' Il guaritore (Der Heiler) *'Portugiesisch:' Fe (Glauben) *'Polnisch:' Wiara (Glauben) *'Tschechisch:' Vira (Glaube) *'Ungarisch:' Sötét erők markában (Griff der dunklen Kräfte) *'Finnisch:' Ihmeparantaja (Heiler) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01